


Temptation

by imaginary_golux



Category: The Bible
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are predictable.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

And it came to pass that he who had been Lucifer the Light-Bringer, brightest and most beloved of the Most High, came to Judas Iscariot in the gardens without the city; and he came in a form most pleasing to men.

And he spoke to Judas Iscariot, saying, Friend, art thou a follower of the prophet Christ?

And Judas replied, I am that.

And he who had been Lucifer said, Friend, I have a proposition for thee. For if thou follow’st the prophet Christ, thou shalt gain nothing but starvation and poverty for thy pains; but if thou hearken to me, thou shalt be rich.

And Judas replied, Wealth is well and good, but I have been promised riches in heaven.

And he who had been Lucifer persisted, Friend, if thou follow’st the prophet Christ, thy name shalt be spat upon by all who knew thee; but if thou hearken to me, thou shalt be beloved by the people.

And Judas replied, Fame is well and good, but I have been promised a good name in heaven.

And he who had been Lucifer spoke a third time, saying, Friend, if thou follow’st the prophet Christ, thou shalt have no lover in all the world; but if thou hearken to me, I myself will be thy lover, and thou shalt never want for more.

And Judas replied, Beautiful one, it is true that I have no lover, nor any hope of one here or in the heavenly kingdom; lie thou with me, and I shall follow; for it was very true that he who had been Lucifer was beautiful beyond measure in the eyes of men.

So it came to pass that Judas Iscariot lay willingly with he who had been Lucifer the Light-Bringer, there in the garden under the watchful stars, and he who had been Lucifer made Judas glad with his hands and mouth and with that sin which shall not be named, and Judas was content.

And it came to pass that Judas Iscariot betrayed the LORD.


End file.
